The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size (e.g., shrinking the semiconductor process node towards the sub-20 nm node), which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. As the demand for miniaturization, higher speed and greater bandwidth, as well as lower power consumption and latency has grown recently, there has grown a need for smaller and more creative packaging techniques of semiconductor dies.
Coupled with this miniaturization of devices and improvements in integration density, the semiconductor industry has developed new packages and processes for integrated the semiconductor device into a consumer product. There are numerous processes for packaging these semiconductor devices resulting in numerous different package configurations. These packages can accommodate the reduced footprint of the semiconductor device with other components that may require, for example, larger electrical connections with greater pitch.